


The Crown Jewel

by argelfraster



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Smut, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argelfraster/pseuds/argelfraster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has dedicated his life to protecting the Ylissean royal family... But why is he so distracted by Lucina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many chapters!

Frederick considered himself first and foremost a knight. Ever since he was attacked by a large wolf as a child, he swore to never let anyone he was close to experience that same kind of crippling fear. And the only way to achieve this dream was to become a knight. Fortunate enough to be born in to a good family, it was not difficult for Frederick to procure the right training. He honed all of his skill and talent into becoming a chivalrous servant of Ylisse and the royal family. So why, of all things, after years of harsh conditions and backbreaking work, was he finding himself unable to even look Lucina in the eye? 

Lucina poked her head into Frederick’s tent. “Uncle Frederick?”

Frederick was jerked from his musings with a completely un-knightly yelp. “P-princess Lucina!” He scrambled to his feet and performed an awkward bow. “How may I be of service?”

Lucina stepped into his tent, looking around curiously. The great knight’s living conditions were Spartan to say the least. His cot, although he had only seconds ago been reclining on it in deep thought, was completely made. The dirt floor that was serving as a temporary home for the night was cleanly swept. Frederick’s weapons were gleaming from recent polishing and were clearly ready to be used for battle the next day.

“Uncle Frederick,” Lucina began, looking steadily at the flushed man in front of her. “I realize this may be odd for you, however, in the future you helped raise me along with Mother. I know you as one of my closest friends and mentors.” 

Frederick hastened an unusually clumsy bow. “Thank you, milady. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with milord’s future progeny.” Why was he speaking in such an absurdly formal manner? Frederick clenched his fists in frustration, causing his well muscled forearms to flex.

Lucina, eyeing Frederick’s involuntary motions, took a cautious step back. “Are you well? Have I bothered you in any fashion?” This was her first time seeing him out of his bulky armor and the princess found her eyes straying to his broad chest and shoulders. His linen sleeping shirt was hung slightly askew and she spied a dark flash of chest hair. Biting the inside of her cheek, she wrenched her gaze away and took particular interest with a piece of lint on her own blouse. 

“N-not in any way you could have avoided,” Frederick blurted, running a large hand through his messy hair. “Simply that in this time I only know you as a newly joined Shepherd and comrade.” 

The princess flinched. How embarrassing. She had only just revealed her identity and she was already making a fool of herself. “I… I apologize if I seem overly familiar…”

Frederick shook his head, causing his hair to stick up in the front in a way Lucina was well acquainted with. It put her at ease, knowing that some habits at least carried over with her Frederick. 

He began to ineffectually explain himself. “It is only that—“

Emboldened by her discovery, Lucina stepped forward and placed a light hand on Frederick’s arm. Peering upwards into his eyes she asked kindly, “Would it help if I only called you Frederick?” Up close, Lucina scanned the face of the man who had taught her how to swing a sword and how to clean a bear carcass. Except he didn’t know it yet. His face was unlined still. There were no specks of grey in his hair, nor in his unshaved scruff. The princess found herself admiring the clean masculine structure of his face. 

Frederick heaved a sigh of relief. Somehow Lucina had realized what had been bothering him. He had never been eloquent, but his sudden loss of communication skills around the princess was worrying. “Yes,” he murmured. “That would put me at ease.” He managed a small grin and he thought she would be able to see his heart pounding through his shirt when she received his smile with one of her own.

Slowly reaching her hand up in a manner that would not startle the great knight, Lucina gently smoothed his hair down. “There,” she commented, tilting her head to the right. “Now you’re perfect.”

Frederick could not process the onslaught of ambivalent deluge of emotions overcoming him, however all he could think as the princess who looked so like his best friend bid goodnight and left his tent was, I would die on the battlefield for that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

            The next morning, Frederick rose quietly from his cot at sunrise. Rumpling his dark hair in his hands, he shook his head violently to wake himself. _Another day of traveling,_ he thought groggily to himself. As much as he enjoyed his life’s duty of protecting Ylissean royalty, he sometimes found himself yearning for a quiet life on his family’s farm.

            Mentally scolding himself, Frederick squashed down those feelings and reminded himself that he was blessed to be in such a noble position. Many men and women would sacrifice everything to have his job. Furthermore, the look on his mother’s face when he told her of his elevated status was enough to keep him going.

            Stretching his broad shoulders, he stifled a yawn and strode out of his tent to relieve himself. Surprisingly, someone was already up.

            Squinting his brown eyes, he focused on a lone slender figure practicing sword techniques in the early morning fog. “Lucina?” he called quizzically.

            The girl paused, and then waved. “Unc—uh--Frederick!” she called back cheerily. Jogging up to him, she flashed him a dazzling smile. “Good morning!”

            Frederick felt his stomach lurch. Damn it all, why did the presence of this woman cause such conflicting emotions? “Good morning, Princess,” he replied with a stiff bow. “How are you?”

            Lucina, already fully dressed, sheathed her sword. One corner of her mouth tugged down in annoyance. “Frederick, I have agreed to discard calling you ‘Uncle’ in exchange for you to stop calling me ‘Princess’. In my time we are much too good of friends for such formalities.”

            Frederick flushed slightly. “However,” he asserted, “simply calling the daughter of Lord Chrom by her name is much too casual.”

            The navy haired girl chuckled to herself. “Then you will be completely amazed to know that in the future you simply refer to me as Lucy!”

            “We are that good of friends?” Frederick asked, slightly disturbed.

            The smile slowly disappeared from the Princess’ face. “Is that…bad?”

            Frederick shook his head vehemently and without thinking, placed his calloused hands on Lucina’s shoulders. “No! Of course not!”

            She gazed up at him, and for a second Frederick could hardly catch his breath, despite his history as a hardened warrior. To be completely undone by a woman—how absurd!

            The sun, rising quickly now, reflected the royal crest in her eye, and Frederick pushed the Princess back with a little too much force. How could he have ever entertained the ridiculous notion of romance between a princess and her guardian?

            Stumbling backwards, Lucina gasped in surprise at the unexpected power behind his movement. She knew it—he hated her. “I beg your pardon,” she muttered before dashing off to her tent.

            Blast it! Frederick cursed. How did he manage to offend with every action?

 

* * *

 

            Lucina lay on her cot, crying very quietly to herself. She felt so alone in this world. The man she considered her best friend wanted nothing to do with her, and her own parents, although they tried their best, kept their distance.

            “Knock knock,” a stifled voice called.

            Lucina hastily wiped her eyes on her clothes. “Come in.”

            A pair of blonde pigtails entered.

            “Hello, Aunt Lissa,” Lucina murmured miserably.

            “Ew!” Lissa made a face of disgust. “Don’t call me Aunt! I’m way too young for that!”

            “I just can’t seem to do anything right today,” Lucina said, covering her face in her hands.

            “What? Oh no!! Oh you poor thing,” Lissa cried, distressed. She sat down on Lucina’s cot with her and comfortingly held her. “I saw Frederick run off somewhere and I had a teensy suspicion I knew why, so I came in here.”

            “Do you know why he hates me so much?” Lucina asked, tears running down her pale face. She was never one for dramatics, but the princess was prone to being a tad bit sensitive.

            “Oh dear, he doesn’t hate you,” Lissa cooed, petting the crying girl’s long blue hair. “He’s just a bit confused.”

            “Confused,” Lucina quavered. “Why?”

            Lissa gulped, a flush rising to her cheeks. “Err, I’m not quite at liberty to say. Also, he hasn’t really officially told me anything. But know this—we all love you very much.”

            Lucina raised her head, her sobs quieting. “Really?”

            “Of course! Things are all a bit strained now with the world coming to an end,” the blonde princess joked, “but we have all been so happy to have you here.”

            “I understand," Lucina replied seriously, never one to catch onto humor. "We must do our best to fight Grima." Then, softly, "Why do Father and Mother avoid me?”

            “Like Frederick, they just don’t quite know how to act. This situation isn’t exactly…normal.”

            Lucina managed a smile. “You’re right. I suppose I've been a bit ridiculous to think that we could all just carry on like we do back home.”

            Lissa hugged her tightly. “Come to breakfast. I’ll make Frederick apologize for being such a stuffed shirt and we’ll all have a nice time.”

            Lucina wiped her face a final time. “That sounds nice,” she offered.

            The two girls made their way towards the smells of a hearty breakfast, holding hands in the light of a newfound friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely dawn, but Lucina knew he would be up. The cold morning air made her determined to do what she knew must be done. Gripping her hands into fists, she called softly, “Frederick?”

She heard a crash echo from the tent. “Uh, ah, _ahem,_ yes Princess?”

Lucina sighed at the use of her title. How many times must she remind him to call her by her name? Brushing aside of her disappointment, she stepped calmly into the tent. It was cozy inside, the bed tightly made and a warm lantern sparkling brightly.

And then there was the man who was almost too large for the tent, hastily picking up a shattered cup from the ground.

“Oh!” Lucina cried, distressed. Had she surprised him? “Let me help you!” Bending down she tried to recover the shards, but found that they were already gone.

“No,” Frederick said stiffly. “Cleaning up is not fit duty for a Princess. And also it was my own clumsiness that caused me to drop it.”

Lucina straightened up slowly and nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

“I,” she began weakly, straining to make eye contact with the knight who was doggedly refusing all attempts to look her in the face. “I want to…apologize.”

The word hung in the air awkwardly.

Frederick placed the glass remains of his cup onto a crudely shaped table with maps covering every square inch. “For what?” he asked delicately, still stubbornly refusing to meet her gaze.

“I know I came on a bit strong when I first…appeared. Of course you know in my world we are the greatest of friends. Here things are different, and I accept that. I do not wish to inconvenience you with my proposal of friendship.”

At last, Frederick turned around. “Your father, Lord Chrom, is one of my greatest friends. It would be an honor to be yours as well. However, I am cynical by nature. Do not be offended that I cannot at once return your offer of friendship.”

Lucina nodded slowly, her hands twisting in front of her. What was he saying? He wanted to be friends, but only later? The rejection hit home—but Lucina swore she would keep it together at least while she in the knight’s tent.

Frederick, sensing her discomfort, added quickly, “Let’s work on being teammates first.”

Looking up, Lucina managed a smile. “Yes. Let’s. I still have much to learn about this group. Perhaps…” she hesitated. Was it too soon? “Perhaps you can help me train?”

Frederick breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Training. That was at least one thing he was comfortable with. “Training,” he repeated. “That would be an honor, Princess.”

Lucina held out a hand, “Please,” she said, her voice strained. “ _Lucina.”_

Frederick smiled. “Of course, Lucina.”

Lucina smiled back, and for the first time felt the same spark of friendship she had with her own Frederick back in her own reality. “Is now a good time?”

“It is always a good time to train,” he agreed. “I will meet you at the training dummies in ten minutes while I dispose of—ah,” he gestured towards the glass shards “this.”

Lucina smiled widely and headed out, feeling confident. Her transition to this new world had been slow. Her enthusiasm to be close with Uncle Frederick had actually dampened their relationship, but she knew that it was quickly being reversed. Maybe now when she thought about her world the crushing weight of loneliness would be lifted a bit.

Ten minutes later, Frederick was glad to see Lucina at the training dummies. _She’s prompt. That’s good._ He thought to himself distractedly.

“We have never been teamed up,” he said, once he arrived. “So I am clueless in terms of your fighting abilities.”

Lucina nodded seriously. “I understand. In my own world you and my father both had hands in my training.”

Frederick bowed slightly. “Then you must be very skilled indeed.”

Lucina flushed a deep scarlet. She hadn’t been looking for praise, but the unexpected comment left her warm inside. “Shall we begin?”

Frederick nodded, laying aside his weapon. When he saw Lucina’s look of surprise he explained. “How about we use mock swords for this first round.”

Lucina nodded, laying down the Parallel Falchion and picked up a wooden sword. She grimaced when she felt its unbalanced weight.

Frederick chuckled slightly. “I agree, but I would rather we use these than cut each other to ribbons.”

“Agreed. I would never want to hurt you—even accidentally,” Lucina said while getting into a ready position.

Frederick stared at her, his eyes blinking slowly, and then he assumed a ready position as well, but looked distracted. “Begin,” he muttered.

They paced around each other, each looking for the other’s weaknesses. It occurred to Frederick that Lucina had the upper hand as she had presumably sparred with his future self before.

Lucina bit the inside of her cheek as she circled Frederick. In the future, she would aim for his left knee first, as he had injured it once (in battle he had always said, but Chrom had told her he had broken it running away from a bear). But in this reality, his knee had never been broken, and she was suddenly at a loss for what to do. Due to her hesitation, she barely had time to see Frederick strike.

“Ah!” she gasped in exertion, as she just managed to block the blow. He hovered over her, his sword threatening to break her own. Their faces had never been this close before. _Did she always have those freckles?_ Frederick mused, breaking his concentration.

Lucina took the chance to parry quickly and rapped him stiffly on the leg. Frederick winced, not in pain, but in annoyance. How could he have allowed himself to be distracted? If this were a real battle, he would already be dead. He backed up several paces, mentally scolding himself. This time he drank in the details of Lucina’s body. Every shift of weight, every breath, and every glance. He saw her attack before she even made it. Lucina thrust her sword forward with a cry, and Frederick parried by turning his sword sideways, and then twisting it upwards, causing Lucina’s sword to jerk out of her hands and several feet away.

Lucina was breathing heavily, and her eyes shone with exertion and consternation. “How?” she exclaimed. “How did you disarm me so quickly?”

“You have a habit of biting your cheek before attacking,” Frederick explained smoothly. “Shall we try again?”

She shook her head. “No,” she breathed. “I need to rest.”

Frederick dropped his wooden sword. “Is something the matter?” The amount of concern in his voice surprised him.

Lucina looked up, meeting his eyes. “I just didn’t expect to be so...excited. Please forgive me. I need to be alone for a couple minutes, and then we can proceed with training.”

Frederick had an almost uncontrollable urge to tuck a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear, and it took nearly all of his self-control to stop himself. “Of course,” he murmured.

Lucina put back her wooden sword and made her way to her own tent where she sat on her bed, face in her hands. What was this feeling? He was her _Uncle_. But not by blood, her annoying mental voice told her. But still… It was completely inappropriate to be feeling this way towards someone who helped raise her, let alone a teammate. She needed to defend all of Ylisse, and having a stupid crush was not helpful.

_This is a different Frederick. This one is close to your age, and things could be different…_

Lucina squashed down her mental voice. This was ridiculous, not to mention disgusting. Frederick would never feel that way towards her, even if he was only a few years older than her in this world…

“Lucina?” a voice called timidly. Frederick entered the tent, a look of worry etched into his handsome face. “It’s been longer than five minutes… I know you are a person of your word and when you took longer, I assumed the worst,” he explained lamely.

“You were…worried about me?” Lucina asked, suddenly feeling very flattered despite the mental gymnastics she had performed earlier.

Frederick straightened up visibly, a slight tinge coming to his cheeks. “Just as I would be of any other teammate.”

Lucina could have slapped herself for being so stupid. “You are very kind. I am fine. I am ready to spar again.”

Two more people entered the tent. “Then how about you two spar against us? I promise it will be very interesting.” Chrom and Sumiya both looked cheery as they surveyed the awkward tension between their grown up daughter and Frederick.

“Mother! Father!” Lucina hastened to greet her parents properly. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” Sumiya said gently, kissing her daughter on the cheek. “Shall we all head to the training grounds?”

Frederick shot a nervous look towards Chrom. How much had he overheard? Could Chrom somehow sense the confusion Lucina caused him? But Chrom seemed preoccupied ruffling Lucina’s hair. “That is a wonderful idea milady," Frederick said stiffly, ready to sprint anywhere away from the general vicinity of the now stifling tent.

They all made their way to the training ground, but Frederick could have sworn he saw Chrom wink at him as they all picked up their wooden swords…


End file.
